


A mechanical heart beats like any other

by Zyn_the_Wolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf
Summary: Foxy and Mike are enjoying their first anniversary together and Foxy takes a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Foxy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realize I’m late to this ship, like really late, but better late than never I suppose. So a few things to get out of the way.   
>  For the purpose of this fic I will only be abiding by canon for fnaf 1-3 for the time being, I may eventually add in other lore bits and characters from sister location and onward, but for now I will be solely focused on the first three games.  
>  Secondly in this version of the story the animatronics do have sentience outside of just the souls of the children, but the murders did still happen.

Mike Schmidt pulled up to a place he had become all too familiar with, Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria. Mike was the night guard for a little over a year by this point. Stepping out of his car Mike slid his hat on his head, his shaggy brown hair sticking out from underneath and through the small hole in the back of the cap. Mike approached the front doors and pulled out his keys. As he pushed the key into the lock and turned it he opened the door to be met with the purple face of a giant animatronic rabbit. A year ago this sight would have made Mike jump out of his skin, but instead he simply greeted the large rabbit with a small grin.   
  
“Hi Bonnie, how’re you tonight?”   
  
Mike asked as he tried slipping passed Bonnie through the door to no avail as he was stopped by Bonnie’s large arm.   
  
“Oh y-you know the same old same old..”   
  
Bonnie said beaming at Mike, to which Mike’s only response was to cross his arms as he clearly could tell what was going on.   
  
“Okay Bonnie what’s going on, why are you stalling?”   
  
Bonnie paused, if he could sweat he knew he’d be sweating bullets at this moment.   
  
_ ‘I just need to buy Foxy as much time as I can.’ _ _  
_ _  
_ “What do you mean? Can’t a guy just greet his best friend at the door and take in the nice night?”

_ ‘Real smooth Bonnie... ‘ _ _  
_ _  
_ Bonnie instantly berated himself for such a poor attempt at diversion, he knew Mike wasn’t gullible after all he managed to survive their previous attempts to kill him, as misguided as those attempts had been.   
  
Mike simply chuckled and rolled his eyes as he ducked quickly under the rabbit’s frame and slid inside the door.    
  
“You are terrible at this whole stalling thing. I hope you know that Bonnie, may as well tell me what you can as to why you don’t want me in here so bad, oh and close that door. The last thing we need is someone seeing you out and about like this.”   
  
Bonnie’s ears dropped as he realized Mike was onto him, letting out a sigh before placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder stopping the man in his tracks.   
  
“Foxy has a surprise for you… he wanted it to stay a secret, but if it means you’ll play along and stay out here with me for just a small bit longer then there you go surprise ruined…”    
  
Mike could hear the disappointment in Bonnie’s tone and immediately felt bad for pushing so hard, in hindsight he should have known it had something to do with Foxy given what tonight was.   
  
“I’m sorry Bon I should have pieced two and two together I just was having fun trying to get answers out of you is all, I will wait right here.”   
  
Bonnie nodded and they both took a seat on a nearby bench as they waited for Foxy’s cue to come in. They didn’t have to wait long until they heard Foxy’s metallic footsteps coming closer to the entrance of the pizzeria.   
  
“So how was today’s shift? No problems I trust?”   
  
Bonnie nodded as his ears perked back up, he loved his job and most importantly he loved the kids that came in everyday. The kids may not be the same every day, but Bonnie has come to recognize the faces of a few repeat visitors.   
  
“Yeah today was business as usual we played our songs and the kids ate and those who had memorized our songs had began chiming in to sing with us a few of them even came up to the stage and tried speaking to us…”   
  
Mike noticed the way Bonnie trailed off and decided since Bonnie was stalling time anyway might as well use this time to check on his friend.   
  
“But? Come on Bonnie what’s wrong?”   
  
Mike asked lightly pushing Bonnie with his elbow causing the rabbit to let out a deep mechanical sigh.   
  
“I just hate having to be around those kids everyday and when they try to converse with us we are forced to use our pre recorded responses because no one except you knows the truth about us… I want so badly to actually hold a proper conversation with the children, but I know that would only cause suspicion. “   
  
Bonnie looked down at the floor and Mike put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
“I know Bon, and maybe one day we can make your wish a reality I’ll try talking to my boss sometime and coming clean about all of this, but I want to be sure we are all ready for that day because I can’t promise how anyone besides me will react.”   
  
“I understand, thanks Mike.”

Bonnie nodded and let loose the faintest smile his voice sounding much more hopeful than it did moments before.   
  
“Alright Bon ye can let Mikey…”   
  
Foxy trailed off as he rounded the corner and his bright yellow eye laid itself on Mike causing the Fox to smile.   
  
“Aye There be my Mikey sorry that I had ta have Bonnie make ye wait that long, this ol’ captain promises it be worth the wait.”   
  
It was then Mike’s turn to take in the sight before him, Foxy was dressed in a nice dark green Jacket along with his trademark torn up tan shorts, Mike recalled when he had given Foxy that jacket as a gift, but he didn’t actually expect Foxy to try wearing it.    
  


“I can’t wait to see it then.”   
  
Mike said as he and Bonnie stood back up and Mike gave Foxy a hug which he wasted no time in reciprocating.   
Foxy took Mike by the hand and happily led him into the main dining area. To say he was impressed would be an understatement as Mike looked around the room the tables that normally lined the center of the room have been lined against the walls with various snacks and drinks set upon them, the lights were dimmed with a nice red hue and hung across the ceiling were various streamers and ribbons that Mike knew were taken from the storage room, but it was all impressive nonetheless.   
  
“Wow… Foxy I’m so flattered you did all this for me.”   
  
Mike said, turning around and pulling the Fox’s head down, placing a small kiss upon his lips that Foxy leaned into briefly before pulling back.   
  
“Ay, happy Anniversary Mikey, I’m glad ye like it.”   
  
Foxy swore that if he had the ability to blush his entire face would be redder than it already is, he was so relieved to hear Mike liked everything he had set up. Foxy wanted everything to be perfect for their very first anniversary.   
  
“Of course all these decorations pale in comparison to my Fox looking stunning in that Jacket I got you.”   
  
“Well Lad, if this ol’ Fox can be honest I needed some help getting it on so I could avoid snagging it with me hook and ripping it, and I honestly thought I looked silly in it.”   
  
“Well I think you look as handsome as ever.”   
  
Mike said as Foxy gave Chica a nod across the room and moments later a slow song started playing throughout the room. Resting his hooked hand gently against Mikes back and taking Mikes hand in the other as they began to rock slowly side to side to the music.   
  
“I honestly still don’t know what ye see in me Mikey, ye could have anyone ye want, but ye choose to stay with this ol pirate who ain’t even a living being.”   
  
Mike laid his head into Foxy’s neck as they continued to dance wanting to enjoy this moment for just a moment longer before entering this conversation. Mike knew Foxy still had some issues with his self worth after the years he spent neglected and hidden from visitors, and Mike knew it was his job as Foxy’s boyfriend to help him overcome these feelings.   
  
“Foxy… it’s not about what you are, it’s about what's inside, and yes physically you may be nothing but metal and electronics, but one way or another you, all of you gained the ability to think and feel just as any living being and that makes you human enough for me.”   
  
If Foxy could he would have probably started tearing up at Mike’s words so instead he stopped dancing to grip his partner in a tight hug being careful of his own strength in doing so Foxy reached up gently removing Mike’s hat and hanging it on his hooked hand before brushing his fingers through Mike’s hair with his good hand.   
  
“How about we go sit down and relax for a little bit Foxy?”

  
Mike asked softly, feeling Foxy nod before he scooped Mike up bridal style and walked over to pirates cove where they could sit down in the privacy of Foxy’s curtain. Foxy pulled Mike into his lap as he sat down pressing his nose into the man’s hair. Mike closed his eyes and leaned back into Foxy as he relaxed and reminisced about the first time he and Foxy sat like this in the cove. 

Chica and Bonnie sat on the stage both looking fondly in the direction of Foxy’s curtain.   
  
“I’m really happy for those two, it’s nice to see Foxy genuinely happy again.”   
  
Bonnie said as one of his ears twitched slightly.   
  
“It certainly is a wonder how things turned out the way they did isn’t it?”   
  
It was Chica’s turn to speak up her words enthusiastic against her somewhat distant tone of voice, a tone that Bonnie was quick to pick up on.   
  
“Is something on your mind Chica?”   
  
Bonnie asked, placing his hand over the one she had placed on her lap. Chica looked up at Bonnie before quickly diverting her gaze back at the unseen forms of Mike and Foxy.   
  
“Its… It's just well looking back on Mike’s first week here, I feel terrible for how we treated the poor guy and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank him enough for being so forgiving of us and our previous actions regardless of the circumstances back then.”   
  
Chica came clean to Bonnie about her feelings, she still felt some layers of guilt about the past, something Bonnie shared though he was better at pushing down and hiding.   
  
“I know Chica, I know… I feel the same guilt over the past I just have done my best to keep it hidden, because I know Mike forgives us, whether we think we deserve it or not he forgives us and view us like a family to him so we owe it to him and ourselves to try to forgive ourselves.”   
  
Chica nodded feeling comforted in Bonnie’s words, she didn’t understand what made Mike forgive them for everything they had once done, but she reasoned with herself that she didn’t need to understand and that she should focus on the here and now rather than dwell on past misdeeds.   
  
“I’ll give it an honest go Bon, anyways I should go clean up the kitchen care to lend a hand?”   
  
Chica replied as she lifted herself off the stage and stood up to walk to the kitchen Bonnie turned to follow her as they both left the dining area.   
Foxy with his heightened hearing heard the whole conversation and only hoped that Mike hadn’t heard what Chica had said he and Bonnie did their best to keep Mike from knowing the guilt they all felt. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Foxy lightly nudged Mike to check if the latter had fallen asleep on him.   
  
“Mikey ye still awake?”   
  
“Yeah I was just thinking.”   
  
Mike replied, opening his eyes and slipping free from Foxy’s grip to stretch slightly.   
  
“What ye be thinkin ‘bout Mikey?”   
  
“Just everything over the past year, I have a fun job, even if the rest of the staff still believes you all are still out to kill me, I have some great new friends… and last, but certainly not least I have you Foxy and I wouldn’t trade it all for the world.”   
  
Mike said as he turned around kneeling in front of Foxy placing a kiss to his cheek. Foxy placed his hand to where Mike’s lips had just visited in response letting out a small chuckle.   
  
“Aye it has been a very eventful year full o’ plenty of surprises to keep this fox on me toes, but just like ye said I wouldn’t trade any o’ it fer nothin I remember it all like it were yesterday.”   
  
Foxy’s words caused Mike to grow a wide smile.   
  
“Well if that’s the case why don’t we see how your memory holds up?”   
  
Mike suggested as he shifted to lay his head down on Foxy’s lap prompting Foxy to reach down and start running his hand absentmindedly through his partner’s brown hair.   
  
“And how do ye s’pose we do that hey Mikey?”   
  
“Hmmm well I’m in the mood for a bit of a story so how about you take us down a trip down memory lane and tell me how we first met.”   
  
This caused Foxy’s ear to twitch to the side and allow his small smile to grow ever so slightly wider.   
  
“I s’pose I can oblige since it be our special night after all, let’s see where to begin…”   
Foxy started as he began spending the evening taking a trip through some of the best memories of his entire existence.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just my first attempt at a fic for this fandom decided to see how it goes since the trailer for security breach reignited my love for this franchise. Future chapters will likely be shifted to a first person perspective for the flashback portions mainly from Foxy’s POV.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you all next time


	2. The past has a way of catching up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so starting from this chapter onward the story will take place primarily from foxy’s POV and with this chapter I decided to experiment with writing the entire thing with his accent added over it instead of just his dialogue I may keep writing it this way or it may be changed next chapter.

(Foxy’s P.O.V)

I stand in my usual position within my stage with my curtain drawn shut as it has been since that dreaded incident all those years ago. I raise my hand up to run my fingers across my sharpened teeth that line my broken down jaw as I recall the single worst thing I had ever done in my entire existence. All I can do is the same thing every day stand in my solitude hidden away from all the little lads and lassies who I long to entertain, all the while listening to Freddy and the others performing those same songs day in and day out.   
  
_ ‘Perhaps it be fer the best that this ol’ cap’n retire fer good. I ain’t doin no good sitting here hidden from sight my only interactions bein those at night with the others…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I stop and shudder before I allow myself to think more about what awaits me once the clock strikes midnight. I can’t count how many of those innocent souls have met their ends by one of our hands. My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of the parents leading their kids out of the pizzeria signaling that we were reaching the end of the day not too much longer before this ol’ pirate has to live another nightmare. Being stuck in this place from the moment the sun comes up to the moment midnight hits can certainly warp my sense of time and before I know it the building seems to have fallen silent. Once I was certain that the room was empty I took the chance to peer out me curtain to glance at the clock on the adjacent wall.   
  
**11:59 pm** **  
** **  
** I felt an intense sense of dread as I mentally begin counting down the final minute as I could hear the sound of footsteps signaling that the next innocent soul has just sealed their fate. With the little time I had left I decide to take a glance to the left toward the stage where I see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all glance up at the clock as well before giving each other a solemn look as the clock chimes that it has turned to midnight as it all goes black.   
  
**2:00 am** **  
** **  
** I feel the uncomfortably familiar feeling of me body beginning to move against me own will moving slowly at first as me head peaks its way out of me curtain as our eyes observe the security camera poised directly at the cove once the red light blinks off I know what is to come next. I have not a moment of respite before my body moves into action sprinting off down the nearby hall toward the security office. Once I get there I’m met with the normal experience of me body hitting hard against the metal doors slammed shut at the office. It be moments like this that I wish that whatever takes control over me body prevented me from feelin the pain inflicted on me body at night.    
  
_ ‘Though I do question what reason we have ta be built with the ability ta feel physical sensations like pain.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I manage to think to myself as our eyes get a glimpse of the figure inside the room, and I can’t shake this feeling, but part of me recognizes the young lad. After me body throws a couple more slams at the heavy door with it’s fists I notice as me body begins to walk its way back to the cove likely for whatever this is to wait it’s chance to strike again and I’m left to ponder where I recognize that man from.   
  
**4:00 am** **  
** **  
** The next few hours pass slower and slower, this new guy seems to be more actively checking on me camera after that first close call which comes as a relief ta me. This relief is short lived however as during the last two hours I have heard the others each take their turns trying to get their hands on the guard save for Freddy who’s doing his best to keep whatever influences us at bay and standing perfectly still on his place on the stage if I didn’t know any better I’d say he was screwed down where he stood. I feel me brief grip on me own body slip away once more as our eyes train back on the security camera. If I had a heart it would be sinkin right as I see the light on the camera turn off and me body wastes no time in running for the office yet again. Unlike the previous attempt I stared in fear as me body passed through the doorway staring down at the poor soul about to meet their end. As me hook reaches down booking into the guard’s shirt and lifting him up to my open jaws his hat falls off and I catch sight of something that hits me with a freight train of memories 

_ ‘I…. I recognize that scar…. of course it all makes sense now…’ _

I quickly wrestle for control of me own body dropping the guard onto the ground and I stumble back a few paces.

“Mike… I…”

I feel my control over my own body slipping again so I rush out the door before I risk harm to Mike any further, retreating to my cove with renewed willpower I bunker down on me cove and try to keep myself from trying once more to hurt Mike.

**6:00 am**

I feel myself regaining control of my body as morning approaches and I feel a rush of relief knowing Mike made it out of the night safely. 

_ ‘We still have about an hour before anyone is expected to get here so maybe I should try and inform the others…’  _

I walk out of me cove and up to the stage.

“Hey Bonnie, Chica, Freddy… I have something important ta tell ya guys about the new night guard…”

I waited for a few seconds before realizing they either didn’t hear me or were ignoring me.

“Guys?”

“What?! Shouldn’t you be hiding out in your cove before the staff gets here?”

Chica snapped clearly not interested in what I had to say, but I wasn’t gonna drop this.

“Well in case ye wanted ta be knowin, that there new night guard be ol’ Mikey…”

I said simply before turning and marching back to the cove not caring enough to wait and see what the others thought as I had my own thoughts to deal with. Once back inside me cove I sit down with me legs pulled up as I think over the events of the previous night.   
  
_ ‘That guard last night… there be no mistaken it that be lil’ Mikey, but that be impossible he couldn’t have survived somethin like tha’...’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I hold me head in me hand letting out a frustrated growl as I try to comprehend how the guard I saw last night would be Mike. Me attention shifts now to whatever the cause of me nightly episodes is as I think of ways to keep whatever it be from hurtin’ Mike I stand back up and start pacing around the small confined space of me stage.   
  
_ ‘Think Foxy think…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I tap against me forehead with the point of my hook as me processor runs through plan after plan. Me thoughts become interrupted as I hear the accursed intro notes of Freddy and the gang’s first song. I feel me resentment for the others flood back into the forefront of me mind. 

_ ‘The others don’t know how it feels to be in me position they get to do more than just stand in one spot fer hours on end’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I decide I’ve had enough of the torment fer one day as I turn off me audio receptors effectively tuning out the sounds around me and allowing me to be alone with me thoughts once again.   
  
**_‘He…. He must s-suffer like we did…’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I jump briefly looking around ta see who said that, but alas I see not a single soul.    
  
_ ‘Me audio receptors must be glitching out…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ I reason with meself turning them back on I hear Freddy’s voice once more before turning me audio receptors back off.   
  
**_‘He did this to usssssss…’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ ‘There be that voice again who are ye?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Me questions were rewarded by the distant sound of what seemed like a crying child and I grew increasingly concerned.   
  
_ ‘Could this be the source of what be happenin to me every night?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Before I could question the unseen voice any further I feel me body be shaken and I snap to reality as I see the dimly lit shape of bonnie looking at me concern seeming to lace his features.   
  
“Oh hey Bonnie…”   
  
I turn me audio receptors back on as I greet him with as hushed a tone as I can manage to avoid the visitors from hearing us talking during work hours, me voice coming out colder than intended. Bonnie sighed as his ears folded down.   
  
“I decided to come check in on you since I know Freddy never does I figure it must get pretty lonesome in here so I took the opportunity given to try and give you some socialization.”   
  
I immediately felt a pang of guilt inside me, Bonnie didn’t deserve the attitude I be giving him at this moment. Bonnie didn’t get me trapped in here, and Bonnie didn’t turn his back on me fer things that were an honest accident.   
  
“Aye I’m sorry Bon I didn’t mean ta be so rough it just be as ye said I be trapped here all day and then be unable ta control meself during the night only ta repeat this cursed cycle again the next day…”    
  
Bonnie extended his hand onto me shoulder giving me a sympathetic look.   
  
“I know my friend I know if there were something more I could do for you I would you know how I hate discourse amongst our little group, and I heard what you said about the new guard is it true?”   
  
I nod and give a sad look.   
  
“Aye laddie this not be something I’d pull yer legs about I don’t know how, but that new guard be little Mike only he ain’t little no more, when his hat fell off last night I saw the scar from ‘87 that cursed day…”    
  
Me gaze drifted to the floor unable to maintain eye contact with Bonnie.   
  
“Well I’ll put extra effort into controlling my body then for Mike if you are sure.”   
  
“I’m sure Bon the sight of the scar gave me enough strength ta regain control of me body long enough to get out of the office before I could hurt ‘im”   
  
The sound of the next song starting up signaled that Bonnie’s time was out and he had to return to the stage.   
  
“I’ll do what I can… I promise.”   
  
Were Bonnie’s last words before I was alone once more and alone I would remain until nightfall me only thoughts being occupied with Mike and this mysterious voice in me head.   
  
_ ‘Be strong Bonnie.’ _ _   
_ __   
  



	3. Chapter 3

When I come to once more I found meself staring back up at the familiar red light of the security camera on Mike’s second signaling he had his eyes on me. I decide to take advantage of whatever is in control of me body being stopped by Mike’s electronic gaze and try to get some answers.   
  
_ ‘So…. who or what be ye anyway?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Unsurprisingly I am met with silence, if ye could call it silence since the voice projects directly into me own mind.   
  
_ ‘I know ye can hear me… and I want answers from ye right now.’ _   
  
I begin growing impatient as this unseen voice remains silent. I realize me time to interrogate whatever it is has come to an end as the light on the security camera finally blinks off. I do me best to hold me body down in place and the unseen voice only manages to get a single foot outside the curtain before the light comes on.   
  
**_‘Stop getting in the way!!! They must suffer for what happened to me, to the others…’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Finally, that seems to have upset the voice enough to finally get it to speak. I decide ta try and rile it up even more hoping that it would buy me more precious time of control of me own body.   
  
_ ‘Maybe I’ll start cooperating with ye when ye start cooperating with me and respondin’ ta me when I ask ye a question.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ While I have the force distracted I take a chance ta move me good eye over to check on Bonnie. I see that Bonnie is managing to keep control over his body much better than previous nights fer every step that his body’s captor takes Bonnie manages to take two steps back. My attention toward Bonnie’s situation is ripped away by more words from the voice in me head.   
  
**_‘I don’t owe you any answers…”_ **

Before I can respond my eyes just barely catch the fact that the red light on the camera had flickered off and before I knew it me body was sprinting back down the hall yet again I see through the window that Mike’s attention is currently focused on Chica who was currently being blocked by the other door. Just as me body rushes into the room and is moments away from grabbing Mike I use every bit of me control to throw me body back against the wall knocking out me power supply and deactivating me.   
  
“Ye won’t be layin a hand on him ye hear!”   
  
Were the last words I manage to get out before me body slumps to the ground inside the office.   
  
**4:00 AM** **  
** **  
** Me optics flutter open as I’m briefly blinded by the light of the office me mind immediately recalling what happened as I sit up and look over to see Mike hunched over across the adjacent wall.   
  
“R-relax Mikey I ain’t gonna hurt ye, at least not while I still be in control…”    
  
I say trying to calm the lad down as best I can. I don’t feel the pull of that thing inside me so I figure whatever damage I did to me systems before going offline must have forced it out of me, at least fer the time being.   
  
“W-wait… how do you k-know my name?”   
  
Mike asks slightly uncurling from his spot in the corner, but I notice he still be shakin quite a fair bit.   
  
“Why a pirate never forgets one of his own crew, ye used to be me best mate when ye was just a wee child…”   
  
I decide to withhold the information about his scar fer the time bein until I sense that he trusts me.   
  
“What the hell is even going on… you say you know me and even talk fondly of me yet you all keep trying to kill me every night, it… it just doesn’t add up.”   
  
I can sense Mike’s confusion growing into frustration at this point so I figure it best to explain what is going on the best I can.   
  
“Well ye see, even I don’t have all the answers ye lookin fer Mikey, but this ol’ pirate will do his best ta explain. Ye see fer as long as I can remember we be all normal and friendly during the day, and then as soon as night hits something comes over us and our bodies aren’t our own those last few nights that I tried attackin ye wasn’t me and all I could do was watch through me eyes as me body tried relentlessly ta get ta ye. I’m getting closer ta figuring out what’s going on, but I need more time I’m afraid, I did get through to Bonnie though and he’s putting extra effort in ta control his body as well.”   
  
Mike nodded as he seemed ta be taking in me words.   
  
“Bonnie has been a lot less active tonight that is true…”    
  
Mike seemed much more relaxed has he rubbed his chin I decided ta sit silently allowing Mike time ta think. Looking him over he seems ta have grown into a fine young man and a handsome one at that.   
  
_ ‘Where in the world did that thought come from, that be Mikey I shouldn’t be thinking about ‘im like that…’  _ _   
_ _   
_ I begin ta mentally chastise meself while filing that away in the folder of, things ta think about while I sit around all day waiting ta try and murder Mike at night. I hold in a chuckle at me own dark humor before being brought back ta reality by Mike’s voice   
  
“I can’t be entirely sure I can trust you yet, but I’m sure you can understand my hesitation.”   
  
I nod slightly as I understood that of course what I was sayin’ ta the man must have seemed like a trap ta lure him into a false sense of safety before I killed him I had ta try and put meself into Mike’s position here ta understand his distrust of me.   
  
“That being said, if what all of what you said is true I want to try and help you however I can, I’ll start by doing some digging around on the history of this place.”   
  
“Aye that be the resourceful young lad I remember, sounds like a mighty fine plan ta me.”   
  
“There’s just the matter of how to discuss my findings with you, as long as whatever it is that's controlling you has current control of your body there won’t be a safe way for me to converse with you in here. I don’t think you giving yourself a concussion or the animatronic equivalent every time it takes control is exactly a viable or the safest method”   
  
Mike said allowing himself ta chuckle at the last part he added. I join in with a chuckle of me own, as amusing as that mental image was ta some degree Mike did have a point.   
  
“Aye ye be right about that what do ye s’pose we do about that?”   
  
Mike pondered a few ideas as I sat there thinking as well. After a few moments pass by I think I may have finally come up with something.   
  
“Mikey, I may have an idea, so I’m sure ye noticed that when we get fully possessed by whatever this is our eyes go black as opposed to our usual color, what if ye just make sure to check me eyes before ye let me in?”   
  
I felt instantly deflated when I saw Mike shake his head no.   
  
“That would work to get you in here, but who’s to say that you wouldn’t lose control while you are in here?”   
  
I sink down onto the floor leaning my head back onto the metal door behind me.   
  
“Ye be right and we can’t risk the idea that I can’t knock meself back out like I did tonight…”    
  
Mike nodded and silence fell between both of us once more as we tried to solve this dilemma of ours. Despite the stressfulness of the current situation I felt a certain level of comfort from being around Mike, I can’t quite place the reason, but I decide ta not question it fer now.   
  
**5:00 AM** **  
** **  
** “Well I be stumped Mikey only solution I can think of is shoutin at each other through the window during the moments when I be in control.”   
  
I finally say feeling defeated by this grand conundrum glancing at the clock and realizing I only have an hour left ta figure something out, Mike’s help would be valuable in uncovering what is going on.   
  
“Well until I can figure something out I’m gonna try talking to Jeremy and see if there’s any help he can lend us.”   
  
Me ears perk up at that name and I immediately look back up at Mike.   
  
“Wait, do I be hearin’ ye right? Ol’ Jeremy still works here? I thought maybe one of the others finally got ‘im”   
  
Mike shook his head chuckling softly, probably finding some amusement in me outburst.   
  
“He’s alive and well, they simply moved him to day shift I usually catch him leaving right when I get here, and I assume since he’s a nightguard who lived to tell the tale I won’t need to do much convincing to get him to believe me… getting him to help us, that may be a bit more difficult.”    
  
I couldn’t believe what I be hearin, Jeremy alive and well, and Mike may try recruiting him into this debacle. The alarm on the clock resting on the office desk alerts both me and Mike that our time to talk is up and we both stand up off the floor.   
  
“Well be safe out there Mikey I’ll keep tryin ta do me best to keep whatever it is from killin ye and together maybe we can solve this.”   
  
“Hey Foxy, before I leave since I don’t know when we will get the chance to talk like this again I wanted to ask… How did you recognize me?”   
  
If I had a heart it would have sank to the deepest trenches of the earth at Mike’s question I wasn’t ready to unwrap that emotional baggage just yet. I just needed a little more time to collect me thoughts on the matter.   
  
“I’ll tell you soon, I promise Mikey, this pirate just needs time ta dig through some not so fond memories…”    
  
I turned to exit the door and make me way back ta the cove, but I’m stopped by Mike’s hand on me shoulder.   
  
“Foxy, whatever it is I want to know, there’s a lot of my memory that’s gone foggy from when I was little and you might be my best chance at piecing it together, but I won’t make you until you’re ready… just, try not to take too long okay?”   
  
“Aye, I’ll try fer ye Mikey…”    
  
With one last look we both parted ways until the following evening as I made me way back ta the stage to have some last minute words with Bonnie before day shift starts. Upon walking up toward the stage I see Chica and Freddy speaking quietly ta each other with Freddy giving a distrustful glance in my direction before returning his attention to Chica. I simply shake me head and move on, I give not a care about what those two be discussing so I approach Bonnie instead.    
  
“Aye Bon, mind if we be having a quick word over by me cove?”   
  
Bonnie quietly nods seeming to already have some level of an idea as to why I called him over. Only once I’m sure we are out of earshot of Chica and Freddy do I risk opening me mouth.   
  
“So before I say anything else I want to thank you Bonnie, I saw how hard ye were trying to keep Mike safe last night and I can’t say how much I be appreciating that.”   
  
“Think nothing of it Foxy, Mike is important to me as well, maybe not as much as he is to you, but I care too much about either of you to not try to do something.”   
  
I give ‘im a warm smile and a nod. It be moments like this where I find meself mighty thankful to still have a friend in Bonnie.   
  
“Right, anyways since I know we be short on time I be cutting straight to the chase, me and Mike actually managed to have a full conversation last night on account of me managing to temporarily knock this thing out of me system. Mikey’s not sure how much he trusts me just yet, but he is going ta start doin’ what he can to help us figure this out even enlisting the help of ol’ Jeremy who I just found out today is still very much alive.”   
  
Bonnie looks somehow shocked, confused and elated all at once.   
  
“Wow, uh… okay that certainly is a lot to take in my friend. So what does this all mean?”   
  
“Just keep doin what ye be doin last night business as usual and I’ll inform ye of any updates that prove important at the end of each night.”   
  
Bonnie nods heading back to the stage to join the others before he’s gone long enough to cause suspicion, and I climb back inside me curtain with a fresh batch of thoughts to unbox both old and new.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are two chapters this quickly, I decided to get next week’s chapter out early as next week I’ll be swamped with coursework as my first two courses for my masters degree this semester are almost done. As always I hope you all enjoy and I’ll see you all next time


End file.
